


伪装之下

by LittleVolcano



Series: 末日之际 [1]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 事情发生在Heroes第一季的纽约大爆炸之后





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的ABO设定：Alpha，Beta，Omega之间并没有明显的能力差距。  
> ABO社会地位平等  
> Beta嗅得到信息素但是感受到的气味只是Alpha和Omega的一半。  
> Beta占据了世界人口的85%  
> Beta也能生育，但是生育力极低，就算另一半是Alpha或Omega都一样。  
> Beta的后嗣只会是Beta。  
> Alpha和Omega也有可能产下属性Beta的孩子。
> 
> 警告：就是ABO的那点事吧…

黑发的青年将西装的外套和领带扔在地上，以背朝下方式倒在柔软的沙发上，他用念力移动将积灰的桌面上的破碎的水晶球传到了自己的手上观察着里头粗糙的模型。  
房子里有数十个这样的破碎的水晶球，长期扮演另一个人让他几乎精疲力尽，他需要一个拥有家的感觉的地方，而水晶球能让他想起他的母亲。就算他每次想起他的母亲都感到深深的愧疚；就算水晶球都是他从各座变成暗灰色的废墟里发现的；就算这栋房子只有屋顶是完好的只有沙发是干净的；就算这里根本不是他的家而他在发现这里之前从未踏足这个地方；但是这里的空气至少没有纽约那种难闻的，烤焦的味道。

纽约……造成他现在这个地步的就是纽约，离大爆炸发生已快过去五年，电视在这五年间不断的未经允许展出自己的照片，并描述连环杀手“Sylar”的内心有多么扭曲，以至于他要炸掉整个纽约来满足他崎岖的内心。

 

“去他妈的。”

Sylar将水晶球摔在地上，手臂覆盖在眼睛上决定珍惜他难得的放松的时间不再想这些操蛋的事。但是这份宁静持续不到五分钟，一阵规律的声响打破了这一刻，坐起的人皱着眉让那个跳动着的篮球停下动作，闭上眼听觉专注的聆听周围的动静——一阵缓慢的脚步正往房子的方向走过来。

他再次披上Nathan的外貌离开了房子，双脚离开地面，快速的升到了空中的时候他让速度慢了下来。基于好奇，他转过身低头看是什么人在往房子靠近，毕竟这一区受损严重，住在这里的人真的不多了。  
他看见了一位拥有浅棕色短发的男性拿着盲杖笨拙的走在崎岖不平的路上并就在Sylar准备离去的时候因为一块碍脚的石板重重的摔在了地上。Sylar叹了口气，直到皮鞋碰触到地面他都没想通为什么要自己关心这一个陌生人。

“你还好吗？”

他卸去了伪装捡起了摔在不远处的盲杖，抓着青年的胳膊帮助他站起来。他的身上都是灰，但是衣服都没有磨破的痕迹，并且散发着清甜的苹果香。Sylar发现，自己竟在心底期望着眼前的人经过这一摔而毫发无伤。

“我、我很好，呃…谢谢。”  
Sylar将盲杖塞到身上都是尘土的棕发青年手中的时候看见了他的手心有着一道溢着血的划伤。  
“你受伤了，在右手心。”  
“噢！”棕发的青年摸了摸自己的掌心，连左手的手指都沾上了血污。“伤口似乎不是很深，谢谢你的告知。”  
他脸朝着Sylar的方向露齿地笑了，Sylar才看清他的样貌。他的笑容就像太阳，眼睛里的那抹蓝色就像无云的天空，仿佛靠得太近就会被那烈日灼伤，尤其是对属于阴影之处的Sylar而言。

但是Sylar不是会害怕这种事的人。

“…你在找什么吗？或许我可以帮忙。”  
“你怎么知道？”青年笑着说“我想我的球掉在那里了。”他指向Sylar作为歇脚用处的房子，并表示他可以不依靠任何人的自己过去取。但是Sylar坚持要帮忙，那份对陌生人的热心又让青年露出了笑容。

 

把球拿回来之后，Sylar将自己在西装外套发现的手帕缠绕在Danny的手心，就算Danny说这种程度很快就能止血。  
“我叫Danny，Danny Valdessecchi。”  
他的手搭在Sylar的肩上，让Sylar领着他回到篮球场，但是Sylar并没有报上自己的名字而是将球还给Danny问他为什么会把球投进别人的房子里。  
“我在找篮筐。”Danny扬起的嘴角垂了下来，盲杖插在口袋，空出来的双手感受着篮球上的凸点“以前我有个朋友让我分辨篮筐的位置，现在我只能自己找了。”  
“找篮筐？”  
“对啊，我那个朋友会站在篮筐下朝我喊话然后我就会投球，我可擅长这个了。”  
Sylar饶有兴趣的看着Danny，站起来走到了篮筐下面。  
“这里。”

Danny再次扬起嘴角，比起之前那些带着客气的笑容，这份笑容多了一股自信。他托起球，往前走了两步，扔出了一个漂亮的抛物线。虽然未能投进，但是光是击中了框就足够让Sylar惊讶了。

“真可惜。”  
Sylar把球递给Danny，对于这次的失手青年并不感到任何的挫败。  
“你还没有告诉我你的名字，这很没有礼貌。”

Danny这次投出了一个擦板球，听到关于自己的控诉Sylar笑着接住正在下坠的球。  
“Gabriel，我叫Gabriel。”  
“Gabriel…这是那位天使的名字。”  
“什么？”  
听到形容，Sylar不自觉的提高了声调，他已经忘了自己上一次这么笑着是什么时候了。  
“没事，所以你没有姓吗？”  
“不如你再投入一球我就告诉你吧。”  
“这很坏，你明知道我看不见却给我那么难的任务。”

一个抬手，这次投入的是个漂亮的空心球。  
“你真是让我印象深刻。”  
“我只是听力比较好。”  
“我的听力也很好但是肯定做不到这样的事。”  
“那是因为你的听力不比我好。”  
Danny再次接过Sylar递过来的球，Sylar无声的笑了，只要他想他可以听见千里之外的声音，却被眼前的人说听力不如他。

“你笑什么？”  
Sylar微抬起头用审视的眼神看着Danny，开始怀疑这个人是不是真的看不见，确认后摇头嘲笑着自己多余的疑惑。

“Gray…这是我的姓氏。”  
“很高兴认识你，Mr.Gray。”  
“就叫我Gabriel吧。”

Danny轻轻的点头，把球给了Sylar。

“你要投投看吗？”

Sylar伸出手的瞬间，口袋里的手机不合时宜的响起，那个手机想起就代表了他必须回去当那个名字为Nathan Petrelli的总统。

“我必须走了。”  
“噢…好吧。”  
Danny笑着对Sylar挥挥手，有些失落的转身。他抱着篮球手在上面摩挲着，感受着那令人安心的触感。

“所以我能再次见到你吗？”

Danny安静站在原地的等着回复，突然想起Sylar的手帕还在他的手上，他担心Sylar已经走远，提高了声量。

“嘿，等等！你的东西忘了拿！”

 

“Gabriel？”

Danny转过身，竖起耳朵，球场安静得仿佛只有他一个人。而事实上，也只有他一个人。

“这真奇怪，”他喃喃自语着“我没听见他离开的脚步声。”

他的这一球并没有投进。

=====  
Sylar急躁的解开领带，他受够这一切了，他受够面对和自己非亲非故的家人，一个不属于他的妻子，和一个天天想着和他逆其道而行的Mohinder。他倒在沙发上，紧皱着眉叹气。他可以等，他可以等Peter亲自送上门来，但是Peter的能力比他强大，他只要接触过有能力的人就能习得那个人的能力。虽然这让Peter最后失控炸了整个纽约但是Sylar知道目前的他就算遇到了Peter得到了机会为他这些年来的冤屈报仇他也不是Peter的对手，所以他得继续等，然后想点办法得到啦啦队长—Claire的能力，那个他早就锁定却被Peter阻碍的目标。若能得到不死之躯的话，他…

“Gabriel？”

…Danny？

Sylar坐起，看向门口的那个人影。他看着拿着盲杖探索着道路的青年，深吸了一口气就像是要弥补自己太入神而错过的这股香气。

“球又掉了？”  
Sylar的手撑在扶手上，笑看着Danny折起手上的盲杖。  
“不，我只是觉得你可能在这里。”  
头转向Sylar的方向，Danny的嘴角习惯性的上扬着，这让他很多时候看上去都像一只无害的小动物。  
“为什么？”  
“你的味道。”

Sylar挑眉，他以为他的中和剂喷得够多了，为了饰演好Nathan Petrelli他用的剂量几乎是他还是Sylar的时候的数百倍。他以为他隐藏得够好，殊不知那是因为他的身边没有像这样一个嗅觉灵敏的omega。

“…我以为我隐藏得够好呢。”  
Sylar回应着Danny的话，暗自决定着下次要过来一定要喷上更多的中和剂，毕竟alpha的气味攻击性太强，对于非发情期的omega来说不是什么让人心广神怡的味道。

“你是隐藏得挺好的，所以我只知道你是omega或者alpha，你的中和剂太多了我分辨不出来。”  
Danny走向Sylar的方向，寻找着座位的他在摸到椅背之后又摸到了Sylar的头发，对此他脸微红的收起手说了抱歉。Sylar并不介意，而是抓着Danny的手臂带他到自己的身边坐下。

“我是alpha。”Sylar在Danny追问前说出了自己的属性，他看见Danny明显的握紧了拳，看上去这位青年默认的把自己当成和他一样的omega了。  
Sylar随意的靠在椅背上，Danny则是拘束的挺直腰椎的坐着，两人之间有着上一次没有的尴尬沉默。

[早知道就多喷点中和剂了。]  
Sylar暗自思量着，他没有想到会因为这点破事而失去唯一可以卸掉伪装相处的人，况且他还挺欣赏他的，那种可以作为挚友的欣赏。为了打破沉默Sylar问了Danny的来意，他才猛地想起一直呆在口袋里的东西。

“我是…来还你这个的。”  
Danny把一块还带着温度的布料塞到了Sylar的手中，那是三天前Sylar绑在Danny手上的手帕。

“其实你也不用还我…”他有点嫌弃的将被塞得皱巴巴的手帕放到一旁小声的嘀咕着，所幸Danny看不到他的表情。  
“这个嘛…你也没说不用还啊，我还打算占为己有呢。”Danny垂眸笑着回答，Sylar看了他一眼又拿起那件手帕。  
“要不就送给你了？”  
“才不要！我和你开玩笑的，为了还你我还特地熨过了。”

[熨过？]

Sylar表情诧异的看着布料上夸张的皱褶，忍不住的笑了出声，他克制住笑声使劲的不让自己笑得太过失礼却让Danny感觉到了整张沙发都在抖。

“嘿！！”  
Danny用拳捶了Sylar的手臂，由于他不敢使劲所以并没有让带着微微怒意的拳头发挥效果。

“抱歉。”Sylar用手指抹掉眼角的泪水“今天还打球吗？”  
“我没带。”Danny撅着嘴，故意撇开头，不悦的回应着。

“真的对不起，”Sylar讨好的握着Danny的手“要不我们出去散散步？”


	2. Chapter 2

从那之后，Danny知道了那个他进去过三次的住宅是Sylar落脚的地方，几乎只要是闲着就会过去碰碰运气。但是遇到Sylar的几率并不高，他可能去了五六次才会遇到一次Sylar，他不知道为什么自己明知这些毁坏的道路崎岖难行却还是愿意冒着一次次摔得四脚朝天的可能性去见Sylar，或许是因为家人和朋友一个个的离开，让他失去了能如此畅快的说话的对象。又或许是，他爱上了偶尔会提议散步的新朋友。

他想要更接近他…更了解他。但是那个人从不主动说起自己的事。  
见面的第五次，Danny只知道他是钟表匠，现在住在纽约，名字是Gabriel Gray，有过很爱他的母亲。

而Sylar对于Danny，全名就不用说了，他还知道他是早产儿，他小时候曾在公园狂奔撞上了树还陷入昏迷，他的家人坚持搬走而他坚持一个人留在这里原因只是不想花时间熟悉别的城镇的地形，他喜欢电影不喜欢小说，他会弹吉他，喜欢狗但不想要导盲犬，生气的时候会骂脏话，进行过视力的手术，曾经和一个omega在一起。

“我们曾经在一起两个月，她很喜欢我我也很喜欢她。”  
Danny坐在篮筐下含着Sylar买给他的巧克力冰棒，说着自己的故事。  
倒不是说Danny一直在说自己的事才对Sylar一无所知，而是Sylar不想提起太多关于全民公敌的故事，更多的是他不想透露任何可能会让Danny生恶的事。他想单纯的当Gabriel但是那些单纯的时光又是如此遥远。

“那你们为什么分开了？”  
Sylar站着Danny的右边倚靠篮筐支柱，愉快的品尝着手上的香草冰淇淋。  
“有些Beta会因为性事不合而分开，”说到性事二字的时候他的耳朵染上了淡淡的粉红“我们的情况，也和这方面有点关系…”  
Danny尴尬的舔着冰棒，懊恼为什么Sylar一问就喋喋不休说出所有自己的事。

“怎么说？”  
“还是别说了吧。”  
“不不不！”Sylar蹲下来凑到Danny的身边，由于太过靠近以至于Danny的脸颊都能感受到他口中的凉气“告诉我吧，我太想知道后续了，求你。”

“就是…”Danny的话语卡在喉咙，尴尬的停顿了几秒后想着不让Sylar失望而豁出一切的说了令他感觉尴尬的话题。

“有一次，我的抑制剂过期了而我没有发觉…我就那样的在餐厅里进入发情期，我闻到空气中有alpha被激发的信息素。我几乎站不起来，是她把我拖出餐厅的。”

Sylar听着这一段描述，危险的眯起眼睛，心里涌着愤怒的情绪。此时他还不知道他在嫉妒Danny的前女友，和那些闻过他的信息素的人。

“而你绝对不会想知道omega如何帮另一个omega度过发情期的，尤其是我们俩。”Danny咬着冰棒棍子笑着说“我不知道她把我带到哪里，我被推倒在地上听到那些关门的声音。那太可怕了，我感觉到一股力量从内的把我吞噬着我的理智，然后她走到了我的身边让我靠着墙坐好……然后，开始疯狂的喂我抑制剂。”  
Danny朝着Sylar的方向露出大大的笑容，发现对着Sylar说着自己的糗事并不让他觉得有任何的尴尬，这让他有些意外，毕竟这事儿的两天后他回到家他也不想对家人提起半个字。

“那时候我就一边吞着药片一边祈祷这事儿快点结束，她也一样，那简直是地狱。我们处得很好但是我们彼此之间并没有那种…”  
“…我听说过omega和omega或者alpha和alpha之间幸福美满的故事。”

“啊哈，这就是我想说的，我们可以是家人。但是作为伴侣，我们不合适。我们分手的时候我完全不觉得难过，而其中的原因我也是最近才想通。”  
“什么原因？”  
“这个嘛…我和她不是爱情…噢，你干嘛要我说出来。”

Sylar轻笑着，握住伸向他的手。面前的人借力的笑着站了起来，因为阳光而透红的皮肤显得如此耀目，让Sylar有触碰的冲动，在他反应过来的时候手已经伸了出去。

“怎、怎么了？”  
意料之外的未凉触感让Danny本能的往后躲，随即他意识到那是Sylar的手。当他想再感受一次那个温度的时候Sylar把手收了回去。

“没什么，你脸上沾东西了。”  
“冰淇淋？”  
“对。”  
“我还以为你要亲我。”  
“说什么傻话。”

Sylar转过身庆幸着Danny看不到他此刻发红的脸颊，眼前的人的心跳声和吞咽的声音引起了Sylar久违的内心波动，这让他加快了脚步甚至忘了让Danny把手搭在他的肩膀上。

Danny听着Sylar原来越远的脚步声小心的走着，他想埋怨Sylar的不细心又忆起自己没有这个立场，只好改成抱怨胡乱的把心中所愿说出来还把盲杖忘在Sylar住处的自己。

走远的脚步声突然消失，Danny有些惊慌的停下脚步判断Sylar的位置却除了风声什么都听不见。

“Gabriel？”  
“嘿。”

Sylar的声音突然从背后响起，他坏心眼的因为Danny颤动的肩膀而窃喜。

“我以为我跟丢了。”  
“不会的，你说你的听力很好，你能靠听力就找到我。”  
“可我刚才听不见你了。”  
“那或许是被某些声音掩盖了。”

例如强烈的心跳声。

走远的时候Sylar听见了Danny的嘀咕，他用了最快的速度回到了Danny的身边，此刻他的脚悬在空中，低头看着粉色的唇保持着自己的理智。

“我也有很好的听力…只要我想我甚至能听到你的心跳声。”  
他降低高度的同时将自己和棕发青年之间的距离拉得更进。他不想失去得来不易的友谊但却又忍不住的想冒着危险将其升华。

“刚才你说你是认…”  
“我能摸你的脸吗？”

Danny难得的打断了Sylar的话，红着脸提出了一个亲密的请求。

“我还不知道你长什么样子。”

Danny讨好的笑着，Sylar知道Danny或许猜到了他想说的话，他想要现在就捅破那张纸，但他还是闭上了嘴任由那微热的指尖和掌心覆在自己的脸上。

“…你的眉毛很粗。”  
“你是第一个眉毛比我粗还这么说的的人。”  
“哪有，我的眉毛刚刚好。”

Sylar轻笑出声，在手指触碰到眼皮的时候配合的闭上眼睛。

“眉骨很高，眼睛深邃，眼睫毛很长…你一定长得很好看。”  
“只摸了眼睛就那么确认我长得好看？”  
“因为我的差不多也是这种感觉，虽然我比较好看。”  
“你就臭美吧，我长得比你好看。”  
“不信的话你要摸摸看吗？”

Danny放下手，一脸期待的把脸靠向Sylar。Sylar原本想要回应他不需要触觉来确认Danny的长相，但在俊美的五官凑过来的时候他放弃了这个毫无情调的回应。

他抬手温柔触碰着Danny的眼角，因为他的举动引起了小小的笑纹，指尖略过鼻子到达了因为忍笑而抿着的嘴。

“…你没有嘴唇。”  
“嘿！”

Danny缩头躲掉Sylar的手，大笑着将自己的掌心再次覆在Sylar的脸上。  
“我也要摸你的！”

Sylar也在笑着回避Danny胡乱抹着自己脸的手，但在双唇与之间的温度向碰的时候，两人都停下了笑声。  
Danny动作轻柔的摩挲带着优美弧度的双唇，迷恋着那微翘的嘴角。Sylar轻启双唇，呼出的空气拂过Danny的指尖，但这动作并不阻碍青年对于他嘴唇的着迷。

“你这样我会以为你要吻我。”

Sylar开玩笑的说着，可磁性的嗓音就像传说中教唆采下禁果的毒蛇。危险，性感，充满不容拒绝的魅力。

Danny还在犹豫的将头慢慢的往前倾的时候，Sylar抓住他的腰往自己拉，唇和唇如愿贴在了一起。  
因为身高和鞋跟，Danny微微抬着头，双手捧着Sylar的脸看似主动却张着嘴迎合Sylar深吻发出满足的声音。

Sylar抱着Danny的腰，让两人的身体贴合在一起。

口袋里的手机不合时宜的响着，Sylar却无心理会，他只想要把这个散发着甜美香味的omega占为己有。

刺耳的铃声持续的干扰着因为动情而散发着各自信息素的两人，苹果的清甜香味涌入Sylar的鼻腔。而Danny终于闻到了中合剂之下属于Sylar的类似于咖啡的醇香。

 

“等、等等！”

因为Danny的叫唤Sylar依依不舍断开了这个吻，眼前的人张着嘴双眼迷蒙的大口喘气，落在下巴的光泽更是让他下腹一紧。  
他的手依旧环着Danny的腰舍不得放开，他看着Danny的眼神含着赤裸裸的情欲，或许出于礼貌他需要克制一下，但是管他呢，Danny又不知道。

“你不接电话吗？”  
“不要。”  
“可那让我分心。”  
“啧。”

Sylar的脚再次离开地面，离得足够远的时候他披上了Nathan的外皮接了那个很会选时机的电话。

“喂。”  
“Claire回来了。”

电话那一端，那个並不是他的妻子的女人如此说着。


	3. Chapter 3

“…riel…Gabriel……”

获得了Claire的能力之后，Sylar一直忙于朝政的事。总统要做的事比他想象的要多，他已经近两个星期没有离开Nathan的工作岗位了。有天，他在批阅文件的时候听见有人在唤他的名字。  
但那声音太过轻，中途来自于其他人的杂音又太多，他集中精神去听也只能知道那声音来自于几个州属之外。  
那或许不是在叫他，Gabriel不是什么罕见的名字。再加上现在还活着的人，没有人知道Gabriel Gray的存在…他们所知道的只有那个Sylar。

除了一个人。

 

那个想法让Sylar停下了笔，如果那个声音真的是来自Danny的话呢？

。

“呃…！啊啊啊Gab…！”

棕发的青年瘫软在冰凉的地上，含着手指的粉色穴口溢出透明的黏液，打湿了白皙的臀部和大腿。抽出的手指带出了更多的液体，空气中的香味浓郁得让他觉得头昏目眩。他喘着大气，由下往上的脱掉被汗液沾湿的白色汗衫，露出因为快感而呈粉色的肌肤。

他摸索着床头的柜子，咽下了罐子里的最后一颗抑制剂，还是过期的。

[真是不会吸取教训…]

他默默的想着，手脚并用的爬到被沾湿的床上躺下，胸口起伏的等待下一次热潮的来临。

说真，还有什么能比在睡梦中发情然后发现抑制剂剩下两颗再发现以防不时之需的按摩棒布满了灰尘和恶心的蜘蛛丝最后只用手指往屁股里戳弄几下就迎来高潮来得丢人呢。

据他从资料的了解，omega没有alpha的情况最快四天结束发情期，前提是omega要得到充分的性满足。

在毫无道具的的情况下，Danny没有把握可以获得什么[充分的性满足]，他听说过omega因为在没有alpha的场合无法结束发情期而死亡的事，虽然大家都说那只是以前霸道自私的alpha为了吓唬omega的所编造的故事，但是想起这个说法他还是觉得心慌。

“唔…”

他皱鼻，闻到一阵熟悉的味道。那味道不久前在一个男人的身上闻过一次，在那之后他就连做梦都想着那股香味。

那个男人，那个亲吻了自己就失去联系的男人，而这让Danny有些失落。

“原来发情还会出现这种幻觉…”

他握着已经勃起的阴茎，上下撸动着，想像着Sylar的唇Sylar的触碰和Sylar那令人忍不住要为其献身的信息素。

他大口呼吸着因为幻觉而出现的气味，后穴本能的分泌出更多的体液，他坐起身曲着腰将另一只手也送到了胯下。

“噢！”

一次被塞入三根手指的后穴因为刺激而收缩着，Danny摆动着臀部，藉动作让手指插得更深。

他忘情的呻吟着那个人的名字，马眼流出前液。他往前的倾倒在床上继续快速的撸动着，插在后穴里的手指不受影响的用抽插的方式制造快感。  
碰触到某一点的时候他弓起了腰，放开阴茎的手胡乱的扯着床单，膝盖与膝盖之间的距离拉开，流出的液体顺着Danny的手指流到手腕再滴落在床单。

后穴的快感夺走了他所有的理智，他感觉到空气中那个不属于自己的信息素变得越来越浓，他贪婪的品尝着那个气味疯狂的用手指操着自己，忘记吞咽的口水沾湿了下巴和脖子，那让Danny觉得很不舒服却又如此的令他兴奋。

就在Danny即将抵达巅峰之时，房子里的门突然被打开，一个个门把撞到墙壁的声音和电源开关的声音参差不齐的响着。  
瞬间清醒的Danny抽出手指，双手在床上胡乱的拍打，找寻那个已失去踪影的被子。

瞬间，Sylar的信息素瞬间充满了Danny的房间。找不到掩饰物的Danny听见Sylar急促的脚步声，无助的用手遮住身下的不堪，后穴却因为鼻腔的刺激像失禁般的溢出大量的晶莹。

[砰！]

关门的声响让Danny吓了一跳，紧接着的是Sylar低沉的嗓音。

“Danny。”  
“唔…！”

听到朝思暮想的声音让疲软的阴茎再次抬头，掩饰的手非但没有起到掩饰的作用，还因为那微小的摩擦提醒着Danny刚才的一切快感。  
他的身体因为忍耐而颤抖着，忍不住的扭胯摩擦因为饥渴而叫嚣的后穴。

内心一把声音怂恿着他，怂恿他直接扑到Sylar的身上用信息素迷惑他，让他的阴茎填满空虚的后穴，在自己的体内撒下种子。

可是Danny不敢，他至今未知Sylar为什么在那之后就不再来找他，他不确定Sylar对他的感觉。再说，他也不想怀孕。

“我…”

忽然之间，Danny被拉入一双有力的臂弯之中，口腔被来自另一人的湿滑侵略着。他抬起手抓着西装的光滑布料，情不自禁的发出诱人的喘息声。

一吻结束后Sylar在他的额头，眉心，笔尖，脸颊落下点水般的吻。Danny不由自主的往Sylar贴近，那环在腰间的手却忽然松开，取而代之的覆盖了整个后背的纺织品的触感。

“我去给你买点食物和抑制剂。”  
“等等。”

Danny伸手抓着Sylar的衣摆，挽留着他。  
Sylar低头看着面前面部潮红的人，视线落在胯下沾着白色液体的粉色昂起，他吞咽口水强迫自己只将视线落在Danny的脸上可那微启的唇和抵在牙齿上的舌都在做着无声的诱惑。

Danny的手从他的腰渐渐往上摸，Sylar从不知道自己会因为被碰触到胸前的凸起而舒服得哼出声而显然这一切都是因为面前的人是Danny。

他跪起身触摸着Sylar的脸庞，找到了唇的位置后抬头轻吻了上去。

“Danny，我不能…”  
“我喜欢你，”Danny微笑着，鼻尖蹭着Sylar的鼻尖，无视他听似拒绝的话语。  
“你喜欢我吗？”

Sylar垂下眼帘，注视着那一抹纯净的蓝。

“显而易见…”

他听见Danny的笑声，身体顺着身下人的拉扯扑倒在床上。他的手支撑着自己，裤子里的勃起和空气中弥漫的香味侵蚀着他仅剩的理智。他想要将这个人占为己有，但他不允许自己在Danny被发情折磨得神智不清的时候标记他。

“Gabriel？”  
“我在这儿。”

或许他应该现在就出去，带些可以帮助Danny度过发情期的东西。脑袋里这么想，手却解开了腰带，掏出属于alpha的硕大。

他俯身啃咬着Danny的脖子，腺体散发出的香味一而再的诱惑着他。他伸出舌刷过omega的腺体，引起了Danny的一声惊呼。

“你还没准备好。”Sylar小声的呢喃着，将阵地转换到Danny起伏的胸口，用牙齿和手指刺激着胸前的两个粉色凸起。

Danny难受的闷哼着，裸露的下身因为挺动的动作摩擦到了Sylar蓄势待发的阴茎，Sylar因为这个挑逗的动作而紧皱眉头，始作俑者却浑然不知的因为那一瞬摩擦的快感而更勤快的挺动腰肢。

Sylar低吼出声，Danny瞬间感觉有千斤重的重量压着他的身体，他浑身动弹不得，连脖子都感觉到了重量。

“…呜…”

Sylay从Danny的身上起来，一边欣赏着Danny因为被限制动作而不安的神情一边不耐烦的扯开身上的衣物，扔在了床下。  
他轻动手指，将白皙的双腿打开並抬高，露出为了他而开合着的穴口。

被操控的感觉让Danny感到极度的不安，加上突然的失去属于Gabriel的温度，他的鼻子感到一阵酸楚，泪水从眼角滑下。他轻唤他想要的那个alpha的名字，希望那个人能帮他缓解莫名的空虚。

Sylar并未让他等太久，他扑上他的身体解开的对他的束缚，Danny获得自由的双腿还未落脚就被一双有力的手拖住了。

Sylar将阴茎对准Danny被玩弄过不久穴口，挺身塞了进去。Danny扬脖发出诱人的喘声，双手抓着身下的床单等待着Sylar将其全数埋入。

待Danny适应，Sylar毫不留情的大力抽插着，空气中回响着淫靡的水声和肉体拍打的声音。Sylar俯下身将Danny过于大声的叫声吞下，手放开自觉张大的双腿，握住了Danny撺紧的拳头。

粗大的阴茎一次次的擦过那内壁内的另一个入口，本能的欲望怂恿着Sylar，也在怂恿着Danny。他的腿环上Sylar的腰，调整角度想让Sylar进入他的生殖腔，却被Sylar用力的掌捏左边的臀辨。

“嗷！！”  
“你给我老老实实的。”

再次感受到无形的力量轻轻的压着自己的腰，Danny咬着下唇任由Sylar挺到最深。  
那份不服气很快的就被另一种升起的快感赶走，Sylar对准了肠壁内让Danny一次次尖叫出声的凸起用力的顶撞。  
被夹在两人身体中间的阴茎，因为一次次的挺动被摩擦得再次溢出液体，Danny难耐的用自己的手去触碰。这个动作让Sylar眯起双眼，他并没有阻止眼前的美景而是更用力的挺入直到那下面的小嘴缩得越来越紧。

“Gab、Gab…我……”  
“去吧。”

Danny闭起眼睛，液体甚至溅到了他的嘴边。Sylar再抽插了几下，喉咙发出无法压抑的叫声，炙热的液体射在omega的肠壁里。  
Danny摊在床上，双腿因为快感微微的抽搐着，Sylar与他交换了一个长而深情的吻后把Danny体内的阴茎拔了出来，Danny还因为这个动作发出不满的哼声。

 

“好好休息，我很快回来。”  
额前落下一个亲吻，昏昏欲睡的Danny带着鼻音的唤着他的名字让他留下。

Sylar握着他的手，给予了他更多的亲吻。  
闻着属于Sylar的气息，他从没想过一个alpha的信息素竟然会带给他这样的安全感，这让他想到了他的家人，想到了他母亲每天早晨煮的咖啡，但却又截然不同。

等到Danny的呼吸变得均匀的时候，Sylar恋恋不舍的松开他的手，套上了柜子里对他而言显小的衣服。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遇到了诸多瓶颈的一章，主要都在卡肉你们知道的（。  
> 谢谢慕慕爸爸和我家屎屎哥哥给我校对肉的部分！好吃的话都是他们的功劳，没有他们帮我这锅肉我就端不出来了wwww  
> 难吃的话肯定是我的错但是你都吃了那就咽下去吧wwwwwww(ㆁωㆁ*)

“清醒点了吗？”  
Danny的手环在Sylar的腰间，头搁在胸膛上，而Sylar闲着的左手感受着怀中那浅棕色短发的触感。

他感受到Danny额首的动作，并感觉到Danny吐露的气息后接着说。

“那么我想让你知道，我不会标记你的。”

“这就是为什么你出去给我买了抑制剂和愚蠢的避孕药。真可惜，我以为你喜欢我就和我喜欢你一样多。”

Danny小声的呢喃着。收紧了手臂，鼻尖往Sylar身上蹭了蹭听着Sylar的回应。

“我的确喜欢你，请不要怀疑这一点。”  
“那我想要知道更多关于你的事。”

Sylar抬起Danny的下巴，交换着绵长而带有情欲的吻。  
空气中的信息素变得更为浓烈，残留在肠道中的精液随着发情的体液流出身体。Danny回吻着Sylar，跨坐到他的大腿上，感受着Sylar不安分的手在他臀上的温度。

“我会告诉你的，等我解决了一切的事我会把我的所有都告诉你。”Sylar在两人换气的间隙低声的说着，换来了Danny的不安的神情。  
“你可别告诉我你有家庭了。”  
“当然不，我发誓。”Sylar将Danny反压在身下，啃咬着他胸前的茱萸“我的身心都属于你。”

小腹的躁动因为意外的情话再度侵蚀Danny的理智，他咬着自己的手背用痛觉与其抵抗，最终却还是只能在Sylar的背上留下抓痕，沉浸在快感之中。

他从来不知道自己可以发出这样的声音，Larry看的影片中女主都会发出这样的声音，当他知道发出这种声音的原因之后每每听到都会觉得脸颊如火烫的害羞。  
Danny伏在床上，Sylar掐着他的后颈迫使他只能把脸枕在湿透的枕头上，而且他知道这些液体是谁的杰作。Danny抬头的阴茎随着每一次肉体拍击的声音而溢出半透明的汁液，Sylar在Danny的后背留下数个青紫的咬痕，最终唇停在了Danny侧颈的腺体上。

Danny喘着气，晃动臀部催促Sylar慢下来的动作。Sylar恋恋不舍的将唇从腺体上移开，皱着眉看着被情欲染粉的身体，快速的抽插着欣赏着身下人更多悦耳的喘息声。

接近高潮的Sylar低吼着，抱着几乎瘫软Danny让他坐起，将硕大插到最深处，Danny咬着下唇仰头靠在Sylar的肩膀上，已经射不出东西阴茎下的双球被Sylar用手指逗弄着。Danny下意识的挺腰，却因为这个动作让正在抽插的Sylar挺入了他的生殖腔。

“噢、啊啊啊！！！”  
“…唔！”

Danny惊叫出声，渴望被进入的甬道绞紧了迫不及待成结的阴茎，发现成结的Sylar慌张的停下了动作，可难耐的扭动着腰臀的Danny挑战着他的极限。

“别、动！”

Sylar按下他的腰让他坐好，亲吻着他的脸颊让他乖乖地等到结褪去，Sylar不想要在他没准备好的情况下将精液射在那个会让他怀孕的地方，而Danny却红着脸说没关系。

“反正有那些避孕药不是吗？我不是玻璃做的，否则在我们第一次见面我就该粉身碎骨了。”

想到那个当初摔在地上的身影，Sylar的内心浮现了一丝心疼，他贪婪的闻着不断激起他性欲的信息素，轻咬Danny泛红的耳垂，轻语占有的话语。

“你是我的。”

他再次把Danny摁倒在床上，小幅度而快速右击的撞击着，体内的结因为抽插的动作而微微的疼痛却同时也带给两人另一层的快感。Sylar发出闷哼，将精液喷洒在了Danny的体内。他亲吻Danny眼角的泪珠，将失去意识的人拥入怀中。

。

当Danny被Sylar唤醒的时候，体内的那股燥热已消失无踪。他接过Sylar给他的药片，放入口中连水吞了进去。

Sylar坐在他的身边，宠溺的亲吻着Danny的发旋却被笑着推开。

“噁！我都几天没进浴室了。”  
“据我所知至少三天。”  
“那就是三天，我知道你的算法一定是从我们…”

说着，他的脸颊再次浮现淡淡的粉色，Sylar像是发现珍宝般的观察着Danny的每一个表情变化，一秒都不舍得放过。

他趁Danny不备再次将人拉入怀中，熟悉的香皂味扑入Danny的鼻腔。

“那么…我和你一起洗吧。”  
“你、我我不需要，我喜欢自己一个人洗。”  
“但是我可以帮你清洁那些深入的部分，毕竟那里是我弄脏的。”

他的手伸到Danny的大腿根，被Danny的手用力拍开。

“别闹了！”

红着耳朵的Danny挣脱Sylar的怀抱，毫无障碍的从衣服堆里扯出毛巾衣服等走向了浴室。

 

他以为他从浴室出来的时候就会发现Sylar已经离开了，但是打开门后那个谈了许多的信息素还是充斥在空气中。

“Gabriel？你还在吗？”

进入房间的时候他轻声的问道，仿佛他的音量大一点失望也会跟着多一些。在得到Sylar用鼻哼发出的回应的时候，他松了一口气并傻笑着，傻得让Sylar忍不住问他发生了什么好事。

“我只是很高兴你还在这里，”他的眼睛弯成一个漂亮的弧度“毕竟你每次都无法和我待太长的时间，你的电话总会响起。”

Danny的这段话提醒了Sylar他那被念力砸碎的电话和总统已经失踪三天的事情，他嘴角微扬的笑意瞬间褪去，甚至开始找寻离开的藉口。而他在想完这个藉口之后还得继续想总统失踪三天的原因，虽然他很肯定对于民众公关团队会找个很合理的藉口，但…

“Gabriel？”  
“嗯？”  
“我叫了你好几声了。”  
“噢…噢，我只是…”

Sylar用指甲刮了刮鼻子，说着刚想到的合适字眼却被Danny打断。

“你要走了吗？”

他坐到床上，伸手测量着他与Sylar的距离。Sylar握住他的手，递到唇边在指关节上印上诚挚的吻。天知道Sylar此刻有多么想就抛下那不属于自己的一切，和Danny永远的待在一起。

“再陪我一下好吗？就一下？”  
“好。”

Sylar把Danny扯进自己的怀里，没有亲吻，没有超过礼貌范围的触碰，只是一个过久的拥抱。

Danny侧躺在床上听着从虚掩的门传来的越来越远的脚步声，轻轻地叹了一口气把脸埋入枕头试图再次入睡而却听到了急促的脚步声往自己的方向过来。  
房门被大力的推开，来不及坐起的Danny忽然被人用力的抓住肩膀。

“那个男人来家里干什么！？”

那是一把Danny熟悉的男声，来自他的哥哥——Larry。  
。

“你都到哪里去了？！”  
“私人事件。”

穿着得体的Nathan仿佛什么都没有发生过的走过白宫的长廊，无视着来自Angela的质问，还有Angela身后Hendi那要将他大卸八块的眼神。

“Peter回来过吗？”

Nathan用力的坐在黑色的办公椅中旋转了一个圈，随手抄起了桌上的一份文件观看。

“如果我说有呢？”

Nathan抬眼看着紧抿着唇的Angela，停顿了两秒后再次把视线放在那些文件上，对于Angela的话不做回应。

“我还有很多事要做，这些家事就留在家里吧。”  
“你失踪了整整三天，我的儿子。”

Nathan不耐烦的摆了摆手，看了眼时钟。

[不知道Danny有没有好好休息。]  
他在拿起签字笔的时候如此想着。

。

“你再说一次那是谁？”  
“我男朋友。”  
Danny啜了一口手中的热可可，因为自己哥哥反常的情绪而不安着。

“那么…他叫什么名字。”  
“Gabriel。”  
“错了，那个人是Sylar。”

Danny微微的皱眉，在脑海中搜索着这个陌生的名字。

“谁？”

Larry啧了一声，来回渡步试图平静的告诉Danny他所知道的，他不知道Danny会不会执迷不悟的站在那个杀人犯那边，天知道他离开的这些日子那个变态过来缠着Danny多久了。

“Sylar Gray，我几乎天天都能在电视上看到他的脸。连续杀人犯，大爆炸的唯一策划者。国内一大堆人流离失所，他可是占了全部的功劳。”  
“什…”

Danny握着马克杯的力度有加了几分，他想装作这只是一场梦想要装作毫不在意，脸上的表情却出卖了他。  
他的内心和思想做着强烈的斗争，Larry不可能在这种事情上骗他，但是Gabriel…

Gabriel…

 

他对Gabriel毫无所知不是吗？

“我觉得你一定是认错人了。”  
“什么？天啊Danny，我不可能看错的，你被他骗了！”  
“不！”

Danny猛地站起来，马克杯从手中滑落在地板破碎，刺耳的声响帮两人找回了暂时的理智。

Larry望着溢开的褐色液体，在内心叹了一口气。

“Danny…难道我会骗你吗？”

Danny沉默了，他想要走开可是他知道周围都是马克杯的碎片。  
他想要相信那个他爱上的人。他可以不顾一切，毫无保留的去相信他说过的每一句话。  
可在Larry说出真相的那一刻，有什么东西碎了。就算Danny用双手捧着它，呵护着它，却仍旧不堪事实的重量。

 

“我不是没有想过他会对我有所保留…他说…他是个钟表匠，他说他喜欢我。但是…他从不愿告诉我更多但我相信他说的都是实话。”  
“Danny…”Larry走到Danny身边，握住了他的手。

“新闻说…Sylar……曾经也是钟表匠。理论上来说，他确实说了实话。”


	5. Chapter 5

故事设定：事情发生在Heroes第一季的纽约大爆炸之后

 

 

[白墙的另一端，恶魔托着腮好奇的问着光是用言语就让他倾心的天使的样貌。天使触摸着自己的脸庞，回想着被关进这座牢笼前别人对他相貌的描述。

恶魔想要带着天使远走高飞，到一个没有人可以约束他们的地方。

可是恶魔知道…只要他们离开了这个地方，随即而来的就是死亡。]

“…Danny！”  
听到Larry的叫唤，Danny的手指离开了书面，皱着眉的夹上书签。

“已经第三天了，他为什么还不出现？”  
Larry渐渐靠近的脚步声和嚷嚷声让Danny没由来的头疼。  
“他有自己的事要做，和某人不一样，很忙的。”  
“对啊，忙着逃亡呢。”

Danny叹气，不禁回想着Larry是什么时候变得如此刻薄。或许是在知道Gabriel存在的那一刻起，又或者每次只要事关自己Larry就会这样。

他再次翻开书页，那些冰冷的凹凸让他抗拒，但是在陷入烦恼的时候却让他冷静。  
他需要分心，不让自己往悲观的方向想。

。

“你想去哪里！？”  
Hendi喘着气，看着丈夫的在窗前背影庆幸自己在发现Nathan起床后偷偷的跟上来阻止了他再一次的失去联系。

熟悉的面孔露出不耐，Hendi甚至从哪陌生的眼神中看到了杀气。

“…你能活到现在是因为我的仁慈…”

Nathan低语着，慢慢的往Hendi逼近。

“拥有一个家庭是很有趣的体验，虽然这个家庭有一个控制狂的母亲和只想要丈夫乖乖的听话的妻子还有一个失踪的灾难始作俑者的弟弟。”

他将唇贴近了Hendi的耳边，喉咙发出与Nathan截然不同的嗓音。

“我真羡慕Nathan，不需要在这里受这种罪。”

Hendi猛的抽身，当她看清眼前的人的时候，全身的力气都被抽离的跌坐在地上。

“…………Sylar。”  
“永别了，第一夫人。”

。

熟睡中的Danny突然被捂住嘴，惊醒的他想尖叫求救但是那熟悉的信息素让他打消了念头。  
嘴上的手移开了之后取而代之的是柔软的唇瓣，Danny毫不抗拒的微微张嘴任由那人的舌探入，缠绵。

Danny用手肘撑起身子，勾着Sylar的后颈主动的让这带着强烈思念的吻更加深入。Sylar的手伸进Danny的裤子，隔着布料揉搓着Danny的昂起。

“…唔…别…”

Danny推开压在自己身上的Sylar，深呼吸试图让自己冷静，可是下一秒下身传来的湿热让他的理智再次飘远。

“不！Gab…不要！我…”  
“为什么？”

过于哀伤的语气让用力推开Sylar的Danny感觉心脏一紧，他顾不得与冷空气接触的肌肤，手在空气中胡乱的摆动找寻Sylar的脸。  
Sylar顺着Danny的动作将自己的脸往他的手掌凑去，Danny双手捧着Sylar的脸颊，吻上了他的眼角。

“Gabriel…怎么了？”  
Sylar的手覆盖上Danny的，看着Danny凑近的脸，贪婪的享受着那抹属于自己的蔚蓝。

“我没事。”  
“你为什么听上去那么悲伤？”

Sylar沉下眼眸，将视线放在Danny胸口的扣子上，脑中不断浮现Hendi最后对他怒吼的声音。  
他最终还是没有对Hendi下手，她是个无辜的女人，没有他渴望的超能力也没有可以干涉他的能力，但是由于自己的一头热还是让Hendi发现了Nathan已经被他取代的事。他带走了Hendi将她困在某个废弃的房子的地下室里，Sylar发誓在明天的哀悼会一结束，解决了被他放走的Claire引过来的peter之后，他就会回去放走她。  
但是Sylar仍因那临起的杀意而心慌，他开始细想他这些年来的罪名究竟是因为对于能力的饥渴亦是说他本来就是这样的人。

“我没事。”

他把Danny拥入怀中，沉侵在那个安抚他精神的香气中。但是外面发出的细微声响让他和怀里的人同时紧绷起来，卓越的听力让Sylar清楚的听见了房子里不应该出现的第三个心跳声。  
听见那个人挪动的脚步，Sylar在Danny的额头叮嘱他待在原地却被扯住了衣摆。

“那是我的哥哥，”  
Danny的下唇微微颤抖着，心跳快速的鼓动着。  
“他把所有事都告诉我了。”

“他告诉你什么。”

[嗙！！]

Sylar用念力将门关上，留Larry一个人拼命的敲门呼喊着Danny的名字。Sylar不含情感的语气和Larry在门外高喊的字眼让Danny的不安抵达最高点，他大口的呼吸，失焦的双眼蒙上一层水汽。 他知道Larry进来后会做什么，Larry会杀了Sylar。

“…对不起…”

Sylar看着Danny眼眶滑落的泪水，原本的防备与愤怒已无所踪，他轻轻地叹了一口气坐在了Danny的身边。

“你还没告诉我他和你说了什么，你甚至连解释的机会都不给我。Danny，我保证我会和你说实话，但是请不要就这样将我推开。”  
“他…”  
Danny犹豫着，他听到Larry开始用肩膀撞门的声响，他知道留给他们两个的时间已不多了。

“他说你就是那个Sylar。”  
“是的。”

Sylar立刻回答了那个自己无数次在梦中向Danny坦白的那个答案，而每一次在梦中Danny都会因为这明显的欺瞒而离他而去。

“所以他告诉我的都是真的？你杀害了自己的母亲，在纽约引爆了炸弹？”  
“…如果我说不是呢？”  
“那我就会相信你。”

当Larry成功把门撞开，里头的人已经消失无踪，只剩下一扇敞开的窗户。

。

“我那时候特别难过，我没想过你会隐瞒我，或许我对你的信任应该要再少一些。”

Sylar在看着海面上月亮的倒影沉默不语，双手环抱着Danny，轻声的道歉。  
听着Sylar的道歉，就连原本喋喋不休的Danny也陷入了沉默，他感受着海浪的声音想要抱怨更多但在听过Sylar的坦白之后原本可以滔滔不绝的两人只剩下了沉默。

他示好的将头靠在Sylar的肩膀上，回想着刚才Sylar抱着他所感受到的风，和从他们耳边飞过的鸟儿发出的惊叫声。

“我的确杀过人，但我从来没有策划过什么爆炸，造成爆炸的人也不是我。”  
离开Danny的房子的时候Sylar紧紧拥着Danny，解释着一切。  
“我一直在等，等那个人向世界承认他的罪行。每每在电视看到我的面孔的时候我也无助，但是在全世界都把罪加到我身上的时候我又如何证明我的清白？”  
Danny感受到腰间的力量又重了几分。  
“关于我的母亲，那是个意外，她想杀了我，因为我对她而言是个怪物。她喜欢水晶球里头的雪花，我能够让液体结冰，所以我用水造成了下雪的假象，我以为她会以我为荣，但是我终究不是她想要的那种乖儿子。”

回想到Sylar带着不易察觉的哭腔描述与母亲之间的关系，Danny怎么都无法理解一个母亲如何对孩子举起武器。但是想到Sylar说自己杀过人的事，Danny不禁想Sylar在这段话中是不是美化了他自己。

“Gabriel…”Danny心慌，却更想求证“你的母亲知道你杀过人吗？”  
“不，她不知道。”Sylar低下手看着自己的手指，忆着一个个恐惧的面孔。

“你上一次…杀人，是什么时候？为了什么？”  
Danny感觉到自己浑身都在发抖，他开始钦佩自己的胆大的同时也清楚的知道，自己敢这么问全都是因为他知道这个人不会伤害她。  
Sylar叹气，在爆炸发生后他想尽办法获得Bennet关于超能力者的资料，好让他处理开始将弟弟的污名往他身上抹的Nathan。他在那段时间杀了很多人，多亏了这些超能力满足了他心中那匹饥饿的野兽，他再也没有动手过，若要说最后一个嘛…

“五年前，就是那个人向媒体说是我造成的爆炸。”

。

当Larry听见Danny房里传来的声响的时候天色已经亮了，他着急的打开房间的门只见自己的弟弟只身一人的侧躺在床上。

“他在哪里？”  
“谁？”  
“你知道我我在说谁。”

Larry掀开Danny的被子，硬是把人拉下床。

“你不要说就随你，但你必须跟我走了，我不会再让你待在这里的。”Larry一手提起Danny失踪的时候帮Danny整理的行李一手拽着Danny准备离开。

“不！！”

Danny甩开了Larry的手，力度过大导致了他失去平衡跌坐在地上。Larry急切的想扶他，却再次被甩开。

“我要待在这里，我不会跟你走的。”  
“天啊…你完全被那个恶魔洗脑了！”  
“我没有！而你也完全不了解他！”

Danny扶着床沿自己爬起来，怒吼的声量仿佛就在和Larry较劲。听见Larry的叹息，他紧咬着下唇，用带着哭腔的声音恳求着。

“再一天就好，如果一天之内Gabr…Sylar不回来，我会毫无怨言的永远离开这里。”

Larry紧皱着眉头，这个人还是这么固执。固执的不用盲杖；固执的去做视力的手术；固执的去见甩了他的omega；固执的相信着Sylar。

“Danny…为…”  
“因为他是特别的，”Danny将脸朝向了Larry的方向“而且我相信他。”

 

Danny还记得回来的路上，他捧着Sylar的脸告诉面前的人他的能力有多么独特，和他有多么爱他。他感受到了手背的温度和覆盖在唇上的柔软，那个人告诉Danny，他会在半天之内证明一切，在那之后他就会放下一切陪伴在Danny的身边。

“我想我爱他，Larry。”  
Danny微笑着，无意识的将手放在被布料覆盖的肚子上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头Danny看的书的段落其实是这个系列Part2关于香缇病毒的被弃掉的故事，由于弃掉了所以就用这样形式纪念这个曾经出现的脑洞，么么扎


	6. Chapter 6

Sylar失败了。

他如愿的见到了Peter，却不知两个过于强大的力量碰撞在一起会产生什么样的作用。

他顾不上纽约的惨状，他在意识到爆炸再次发生的时候做的第一件事就是回到Danny所在的那个小镇。

然而那里也是生灵涂炭。

 

放眼之处无一没有坍塌的，包括被他霸占的那栋空房子现在也成为了一堆不完整的建材，空气中都是烧焦的难闻味道。  
Sylar的手毫无意义的拨开那些小並布满灰尘的石块，心跳得飞快，丝毫不敢将目光移向Danny的家的方向。

因为他知道那里什么都没有了。

这里几乎没有人在这里活过的痕迹。

他不想自己去证明Danny的离去。

。

在警方在废墟中找到全裸的Peter过后的四年三个月，Peter承认了大爆炸是他造成的。

Sylar看着电视里愤愤的群众，一点都不感到高兴。那并不是Peter的本意，那是一场谁都控制不住的能力爆发。就像他们再次见面，Sylar无论如何想控制力量，尽他所能的将Danny排除在灾害之外，可他还是失败了。

在这之前，Sylar利用了他能够伪装的这一点，披上了很多人的长相独活着。  
他试过Mohinder的外貌；Hiro的外貌而且还是七年前的那款；Isaac；Zane；海地人…

最后他选择用Danny的长相生活了足足四年。

和当初扮演Nathan的不耐感完全不同，他每每听到对他的外貌的夸奖就由真心的感到自豪，甚至有一个老奶奶说过

“你的眼睛蓝得就像大海一样。”

虽然在那之后老奶奶坦诚他会这么夸他是因为那抹蓝让她想起了初恋情人。

 

虽然这样的形式的Danny也能带给Sylar快乐，可Sylar还是夜夜从梦中惊醒。

他梦见在快速崩塌的房子中茫然无措的Danny，他站起来微微的驼着背因为巨大的声响茫然无措，他想要逃走可是却无法找到出口，就算出口就在他的旁边。  
见鬼的他看不见！他要怎么逃跑？又要承受多少的恐惧？

 

不只第几次满身大汗的惊醒的Sylar，拖着沉重的脚步走到厕所的镜子前。

他看着自己因为自愈而永远健康的脸色，突然发了疯似的砸了房子里的所有东西。

 

这不公平。

 

Sylar想要把自己对Danny的感情归类为失去的爱情，那种伤口只要时间就能治愈，但是Sylar发现自己放任得越久，那伤口就越来越大，大得出现了窟窿，再也无法恢复了。

他无法用药，那个该死的自愈能力让什么药物都失去了效果，却又无法治愈他心理的伤。

。

那一天，他站在悬崖上，张开双臂一跃而下。

这是他的第三次尝试，就像他一次次的一边听着充满杂讯的官博一边划开自己的皮肤般。

这让不敢真的自杀的他有活着的感觉。

 

这一天，他再次浮上河的表面。  
他不再尝试游走，而是闭上眼睛任河流将他送到他不曾抵达的地方。

。

“这他妈什么玩意儿啊？”

 

不知过了多久，他听到人类的声音和狗吠声。但是他太累了，累得连睁开眼睛都吃力。

“喂，死了吗？”

见他毫无反应，那个人毫不客气的用木棍戳戳了他的胸口。Sylar皱眉的啧了一声将眼睛睁开一条缝，映入眼里的是那个他日夜思念的那幅脸庞。

 

Danny！！！

 

他急起身却又站不稳的动作溅起了不小的水花，他没有擦觉那个人因为他造成的水花做出的阻挡动作和厌恶的神情，他在站稳后的第一件事就是搂着那个人的腰用力的吻了上去。

他还未足够感受那人新生胡渣的刺痒感，嘴唇就被狠狠的咬了一口，铁锈味随之在口中溢开。

Sylar吃疼的后退了一步，那人毫不客气的掏出了手枪，愤怒的在Sylar胸口耗尽了子弹。

 

Sylar抬眼的看着那个人因为子弹被排出身体的惊讶神情，冷哼了一声。这人的长相和Danny几乎一样，但是眼神里多了一丝戾气。而且很明显的，这个人看得见而且他身上散发着alpha的信息素。

 

“卧槽，这有够诡异的。”

看着子弹落入河中，那个人因惊讶而大张的口迟迟合不起来。

“你是怎么做…”  
“Danny在哪里。”

Sylar往那人逼近，用超能力制止了他躲开的动作，他掐着那人的脖子盯着额头，想起了那些动动手指就了结一个人的时光，眼前的这个人竟然令他怀念起了这种感觉，他正要抬起手指却被那人的话中透露的信息给震住了。

 

“Danny？你说Danny Valdessecchi？你怎么知道他的？”

Sylar瞪大了眼睛，松开了对他的禁锢，那个人趁这个机会拉开他与Sylar之间的距离。

“你知道他？”

Sylar的声音蒙上了一层哭腔，这很软弱可他却无法控制，Danny或许没死，或许Danny逃到了这里，或许…

“他死了。”  
那人飞快的说着，他露出了悲伤的神情看着Sylar。

“你莫非是那个Gabriel？”

脑袋一片空白的Sylar听着那人的问题只能表情呆滞的点点头，他的希望才刚刚重燃就被彻底熄灭了，甚至不去细想那个人是如何得知这个只有Danny才知道的名字。

“所以你就是那个alpha，”那个人轻笑着说“他到死前都一直念着你的名字。  
他一改之前的态度，向Sylar露出善意的微笑。

”我带你去看看他吧，他就葬在那边的山坡上。顺带一提，我是Danny的表哥，我叫Brain Green。”

。

Sylar看着由几颗小石子叠起的记号，不禁的撺紧手心，内心的悲伤越扩越大。

“请原谅我，现在很难找到可以刻出像样墓碑的人。”

Brain说着，将路边捡来的野花放到墓碑前。Sylar摇头表示他没有责怪Brain的意思，他缓缓的跪下，手覆盖上那块平地，轻声的问着Brain关于Danny最后的时光。

Brain轻叹了一口气，扭头捂着嘴，肩膀微微的颤抖。

“…你知道他之前住的那个小镇吧？他很幸运，在爆炸前的几个小时乖乖的跟着他的哥哥开车离开了，躲开了那次灾害的波及来到了我这里。然后他…他怀孕了，我除了Gabriel这个名字再也没有从他口中套出任何关于那个alpha的事……他经常坐在窗边摸着自己隆起的肚子，微笑着，仿佛他是世界上最幸福的人。”

Sylar想象着那个画面，那个让他也同样感到幸福的画面。

“但是，”Brain坐在Sylar的身边看着和Sylar反方向的风景，Sylar看见的是墓碑和更多的山坡，Brain看见的是他心爱的狗儿和一个不请自来的金发小鬼玩在一起的画面。“他…他太虚弱了…你知道的吧他身体一向来都很差…他在生产的那一天血崩，我们找不着经验足够的医生，甚至连实习程度的医生护士都找不到…”Brain停下来，用双手捂住自己的脸，身体激烈颤抖，不断的深呼吸。

“那孩子…我还记得Danny他满身是血依旧喊着你的名字，他叫我好好照顾他和你的孩子…等孩子长大了就带着他一起去找你，天啊Gabriel…我不敢想象他是抱着怎么样的心情说那些遗言的…”

Sylar嘴唇发干，一滴泪水从他右边的眼眶滑落，他一直不敢拿枪崩了自己的头是因为他觉得Danny还有一丝活着的可能…而现在…

“是我…是我害了他…”

如果Danny没有怀孕的话或许Danny还活着，过着没有Gabriel Gray的日子快乐的活着。  
Brain轻拍Sylar的肩，和他说这一切并不是他的错。他就是知道Danny的体质，所以一开始就劝Danny堕胎，但是Danny不愿意，所以说到底Danny自己也有责任。

“…那个孩子怎么样了？”  
他想要看看那个流着Danny血液的存在，没想到换来了Brain再一次的叹息。  
“她……没能挺过…我们耗了太多的时间…”  
“她？”  
“对…是个女婴。”

Sylar视线变得模糊，他抚上凹凸不平的石块，Brain还在喋喋不休的说着。

“我们把她和Danny葬在一起…愿她…”  
“Uncle Brain？”

一把童声打断了Brain的话，Sylar明显听到Brain不耐烦的啧了一声，粗鲁的回应着。

“干嘛？”  
“你在做什么？”

Sylar望过去，看见了Brain烦躁的侧脸和一个有着散乱长发吮着手指的女童，另一只闲着的手则拨弄犬只的黑色毛发。

“在说我的梦想，哎别弄我的狗！”  
他推开那孩童的手，刚才的悲伤已不知所踪。

“你的梦想里我怎么死了？”

那孩童话中包含的信息让Sylar的眼神瞬间亮了，他目不转睛的看着那孩子的眉目，竟觉得有丝毫自己的影子。

“少臭美了我什么时候提到妳了，妳看看妳头发也不梳一梳。”  
Brain把孩子拉入怀中，用手指整理着金色的发丝。那孩子深褐色的双眸望向Sylar，问着Brain这个人是谁。  
Sylar轻启双唇，想要回应却被Brain的话生生的堵了回去。

“哦？他啊？上了omega后就他妈不见人影的人渣啊。”

Brain话里的脏字让懵懂的小孩咯咯地笑了，她撒娇的倒在Brain的怀里又被Brain用胳膊推开。

“这…”  
Sylar疑惑的看着那个女孩，得到了Brain的一记白眼，他不知道为什么眼前这个人的态度和一分钟前判若两人。

“Emily！”那女孩自己报了名字“我的名字是Emily Gray！”  
女孩再次的咯咯笑了起来，那个眼角的弧度Sylar想起一个人。

 

“Daddy！”

她从Brain的怀中离开，跑向了一个穿着白衬衫的青年。Sylar的视线随着她奔向的方向望去，那个熟悉的身影让他僵在了原地。  
他望向Brain，对方也只是不屑的说“怎么？你把我表弟的肚子搞大了我还不能教训教训你了？”

Sylar又望向了那个堆砌起来的石子，Brain再次的解释这个让他流了泪的墓碑是什么。

“哦，这个啊，是Emily的金鱼的墓，两天前随便搭的。”

看见Sylar难以置信的眼神后，Brain的嘴角上扬，露出了整齐的牙齿。

“哈哈哈哈你真该看看刚才你的表情，本来想整死你的但是看你哭成那样就算了。看什么？你不过去打招呼一下吗？”

 

经Brain的提醒后Sylar才急忙的从地上起来，他先是踏出了一步，看着不远处那个鲜活的身影感觉自己重新活了过来。他奔向Danny，却不敢离得太紧，怕这是他做给自己看的幻影。

 

“Brain？”

Danny面向着Sylar露出微笑，未得到答案的Danny默认了Sylar就是Brain，粉色的唇张合的说着日常的对话，直到Sylar把他拥在怀里。

 

Danny一愣，从信息素的味道知道了这个人究竟是谁。

“我很想你。”

抢在Sylar之前Danny说了想念的词语。简短，但他找不到更合适的字眼表达他对此人的情感。

“我以为你死了。”  
“我说会等你的。”

Danny的手收得更紧，两人的唇挨在了一起，丝毫没有擦觉一旁的Emily已经被Brain用手蒙起眼睛。

 

Danny在那一年的确跟着Larry离开了。  
面对固执过头的弟弟Larry选择了击昏的非常手段，当爆炸发生之后Danny十分感激Larry的抉择。他放弃等待回到了纽约Sylar，下定决心把那隆起的肚子里面的小怪物养大。

至于体弱？Danny在听到Sylar关心他的身体用的措辞的时候差点笑得喘不过气。他从小到大生病的次数一双手就数得过来，倒是Emily只要受了一点风寒就会病个三两天。

。

“这家伙在这里干嘛？那可是老子的沙发。”  
Brain看着搂着Emily享受天伦之乐的Sylar，觉得太阳穴隐隐发疼。

“毕竟他是孩子的父亲？”  
“那关我什么事？难道我是孩子的母亲？叫他哪儿来的就滚哪儿去。”

听着Brain的碎碎念，Danny笑着倚在Sylar的肩上，这个画面让Brain的眼睛更加刺痛。

“对了，”打算出去外面暂时避开这些歪腻画面的Brain忽然想起了什么似的捶了自己的手掌，露出了坏笑“刚才这家伙一见到我就强吻我，我长这么大，第一次见到这么随便的alpha。”

Danny表情一沉，立刻从Sylar的肩膀起来，一把拉过还依在Sylar怀里的Emily。

 

“你…你听我解释…”

Brain看着Sylar慌张的表情，满意的关上了门。

 

.END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！第六章完结希望看这篇文的你会喜欢！祝大家六六大顺么么哒！


End file.
